Entity for Eternity
by Unicorn819
Summary: Stan's got a bit of a problem and a secret. How does this tie in to his super best friend Kyle though? Rated M for slash, smut, drug and alcohol use, small amount of angst, and because Stan's a pervert.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at slash boyxboy stuff but I assure you, it will get kinky and full of smut as the story goes on.**

**I don't own South Park.**

_**In which Stan believes that some sort of introduction is necessary. **_

* * *

Dominance was my thing.

I honestly think there's something wrong with me though. Its the only way I can get truly turned on nowadays. Its not just fantasizing about being dominate over just whoever comes into mind though.

All of my fantasies have starred me being dominate over my super best friend Kyle.

To tell the truth, I was no newbie in the field of sex. I've done it plenty of times with Wendy, but she hasn't given me what I want. More like what I so desperately need. All she wants is vanilla most of the time but sometimes, she lets me use handcuffs and that's it. But to me, the handcuffs are slightly below the halfway mark on what _I_ wanna do.

Kenny's also a culprit in this, with his kinky as fuck porn websites and him going into very explicit detail about his latest sexcapade with some chick (or dude for that matter).

All it took was one video of two guys with a belt and handcuffs, and I hade a raging erection in my jeans before it was halfway done. Kenny, being the person that he is, offered to 'help' me with my little dilemma, in which I quickly declined and excused myself to go take a cold shower. Now every time Kenny gets paid from the Seven11 he works at, which is surprisingly a lot, he spends at least one third of it on me at the sex shop outside of town. He doesn't like giving them directly to me either, he likes to put them inside a gift bag in my locker.

Let me tell you, I've gotten some pretty nasty things from him too. Most of them include some collars, different flavors of lube, fuzzy and non fuzzy handcuffs, animals ears and a tail (in black, my favorite color for cats), and even a cock ring.

_A fucking cock ring? _

I'm lucky that no one goes into my room anymore, except for me. That would be a hell of a lot of questions I had to answer if somebody (God forbid Kyle, Cartman or worse, my dad) found my stash of filthy toys. Usually though, I keep them in my nightstand drawer.

While we're talking about me, let's start on another problem I have.

_My fucking attraction to Kyle. _

Ever since 8th grade, the thought of me and him being in a romantic relationship was always crammed in the back of my mind. Now that we're juniors, I can't get the fucking thought of it out of my head.

To me, and every other person in the universe, Kyle's the definition of perfect. Hell even Jesus, who still lives down the street, uses him as an example of the perfect child. From his blazing red hair that falls into cute thick ringlets that frame his face and that pale skin that makes it look like he's freaking glowing.

My top favorite things though (if I ever had to choose) are his eyes, which are the perfect shape of round and the perfect shade of jade, his lips, which are just begging for somebody to abuse them, and his ass, which is just begging to be grabbed by me. Bebe was damn right about his ass in elementary school. Plus, he always wears those jeans that hug his hips perfectly and leave most of the girls (and me) staring and drooling.

Don't get me wrong though, Kyle's personality is something to be praised heavily too. Always diligent and hardworking, caring and bold. That same fire he had still burns brightly inside, not to mention he's an all A student along with Wendy, Butters and Cartman.

_Yes you read right, Cartman's an all A student. _

I don't know, there's something about Kyle that makes me wanna handcuff him to the headboard and abuse him until he's a panting, writhing mess underneath me.

Maybe its his stature. The way he only comes to my shoulder and yet, he's so proud and confident?

Maybe it's his wide innocent eyes. I can just imagine it now as I pull out one of the toys from my 'special' treasure box.

_"Stan, what's that?" _

Call me what you want, sick, perv, fag. All I know is that I'm Stan Marsh, captain of the South Park football team, who can only get off on being the dominate one in bed, and is attracted to Kyle Broflovski.

Yep, there's no way I'm normal.

* * *

**So that's chapter one! Things will begin to heat up very soon (by very soon I mean the next two chapters). **

**For you guys, "Vanilla" is another word for slow and sweet sex.**

**Au revior children! ^*^**

**-819**


	2. Chapter 2: Looks are Deceiving

**Heya guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Alas, chapter 2 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did, Stan and Kyle would be together plus Kenny and Butters.**

**Anyway, let's get started shall we?**

**_In which Stan learns that looks can be very deceiving and the night can be full of surprises._**

* * *

Bebe's parties were the _shit._

I love to go to her house on a Friday night, or week night in the summer ( this case right now), to feel the ground shaking beneath my feet, the people causing really funny drama, and the booze.

We all know that besides Token, Bebe's parents buy the best liquor in town. Also, whenever Bebe gets her allowance, which is roughly around 150-200 dollars, she throws a party with a lots of alcohol.

When I first walked through the door, it wasn't very hard to spot Cartman, Kyle and Craig sitting on a couch next to the wall.

" Hey guys!" I yelled over the hip hop song that started playing as I made my way over there. Kyle's eyes lightened up in a cute way that made my cheeks burn, Craig looked at me with the same bored look he always has, and Cartman stood up.

" Took long enough for your hippy ass to show!" Cartman shouted, but only loud enough so the four of us could hear. He downed whatever was in his red plastic cup and turned to me as I sat down where he just was. " I'm gonna go get more!" And with that, he stalked off through the crowd of grinding sweaty bodies, Craig following behind him.

I turned to Kyle, surprised to see that he had a plastic cup in his hand. " What's that?" I asked, motioning it.

" It's just Coke." He replied and I took the cup from his hands and took a small sip. My face crunched up at the taste of my _least_ favorite soda. Yep, definitely Coke. " I don't plan on drinking tonight."

Now when I say Bebe came out of nowhere with a bottle of tequila in her hand, she _literally _came out of nowhere with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"Come on Kyle!" She slurred. " I know! You two are going to do shots!" Bebe shouted, just as the music ended causing people to break out in raucous cheers. She made her way over to me with the bottle in her hand and pulled me to my feet, and then Kyle. The blonde then stood on the couch and gave me the most seductive look I've ever gotten from a girl this summer.

" _Open up_ _pretty boy_."

I did as I was told and leant my head back. A generous amount of the liquid made its way down my throat. My mouth burned, but the tequila left a blazing path down my throat as it made its way down. At the same time, it hurt, but it also felt _amazing_.

Everybody cheered as I snapped my head back up and shook it, trying to contain myself.

"Next is Kyle!" Bebe called, and everyone cheered even louder than before, including myself.

I mean come on, a little Jew boy, that probably had the strictest mother in the world, taking a shot of tequila? Man, I know people who would pay to see this.

My favorite redhead had a hesitant look in his eyes before slowly walking over to the busty blonde.

Bebe gently tilted his head back before pouring, (and when I say this, I mean it), a whole shit load of tequila down his throat.

Jesus fuck what was she trying to do? _Drown _him?

Surprisingly, Kyle kept his head back until Bebe finally got the memo to snap the bottle back up. The redhead quickly brought his head back up and started to cough furiously.

Everything was completely silent and I could feel it in my gut that tequila would be coming up the hard _way_.

But to my complete and utter surprise, Kyle let out a couple more coughs before he stopped at stared at us all with wide eyes.

He was bombarded with literally everyone in the room. Others ruffled his hair, girls gave him hugs and some punched him in the shoulder playfully while letting out loud compliments.

Damn. I didn't know Kyle could, well, _drink_.

Out of the many people around Kyle, my eyes focus on that one upper classman putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering into his ear.

_Oh hell no._

Quickly, I push my way through the people and put my hand on his other shoulder.

" Hey dude! Why didn't you tell me you could drink like that?!" I exclaim, sending that upper classman a dirty look that screamed ' stay away from him_'_. To his reply, he only smirked and went back to his upper class man friends.

Asshole.

Opening my mouth to praise him more, I'm interrupted by Clyde, Craig and Tweek.

" Hey man, who knew you could fucking drink like that?!" Clyde exclaimed, slapping Kyle on the back and handing another cup of what I presume to be more booze.

" Yeah, we thought Bebe was going to drown you." Craig added, pulling Tweek closer to him by the waist.

Suddenly, Kenny makes his way over smelling of sex and weed.

" Dude Kyle who knew you could drink like that?! Fuck! Look at you! Looking cute and sexy at the same time." Kyle is handed another cup of what I think is straight vodka. " If you ever wanna have some fun with me dude, let me know right away because I could _rock_ your world."

Oh hell to the fucking no. I am not going through this again.

Kyle blushed an adorable shade of red, causing Clyde and Craig to bust out laughing. Hell, even Tweek gave a mixture between a nervous laugh and a shriek.

" Kenny, you know I can't. My mom would kill me if she found out I drank as much a Bebe shoved down my throat." He replied nervously, pushing the cup with vodka in my hands, but _keeping _the cup of what I now know is rum and coke.

Hell, I don't care. Liquor is liquor.

Tossing my head back, I let the burning liquid again slide down my throat. It wasn't even that much, not enough to get me totally shitfaced, but enough to get me feeling warm inside.

P~P

I don't know how long I've been at this party. Maybe two hours, maybe four, all I know is that it's like one-thirty. Everybody has now resolved to even more drunkenly grinding on each other, smoking pot on the back porch, or heading upstairs with whoever they want.

Me of course? I've resorted to sitting on the couch again with a dozing Kyle's head in my lap.

Cartman left a long time ago, something about not wanting to be here when the pot smokers start pulling out their drums and signs, and I'm at least fifty percent sure I saw Kenny head upstairs with a little blonde cutie.

"Stan?" Kyle asked sleepily, and I give my full undivided attention to him. The way his hair was spread across my lap, and his eyes murky with sleep made my face flush. I honestly wouldn't mind waking up to this every day.

I swear this is the booze talking right now.

"Hm?" I reply lazily.

"Can we leave? I don't wanna be here anymore." He asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I grunt, standing up and feeling around in my pockets for my keys and phone. " Do you want me to take you home?" Knowing Kyle, he probably rode here with Cartman ( I know right?) or Craig, who were both long gone and probably in their beds sleeping.

His eyes dart around the room nervously " No, my curfew is at twelve. If I stay any longer, she locks all the doors. Can I stay the night with you?"

Oh great. With my _problem_, I know sleeping next to him is going to be difficult.

" Uh, yeah I guess. My parents are in Texas with Shelly for the week. Is that okay?"

Dammit. Why did they have to leave me here of all weeks?

" Yeah!" he exclaims, flashing that adorable smile of his " It'll just be like elementary and middle school!"

I nod my head stiffly in reply. For some reason, I don't think it's going to be anything like elementary or middle school.

Leading Kyle outside, we quickly find my 2009 Ford Mustang on the sidewalk like all the other cars were. I quickly open the divers seat and plop down into it, shoving my keys in the ignition.

First of all, I'm not even that drunk, just a tiny bit buzzed. If I were completely shitfaced drunk, you'd know.

The short drive to my house was very awkward. Occasionally, I'd look at Kyle and out of the corner of my eye, I see him glancing nervously at me.

_That is until one question made me almost swerve off the road._

"Stan, is it normal to fantasize about people?"

My eyes widen and my breath hitches in my throat. What do I say? _"Yeah Kyle its perfectly normal in fact, I fantasize about fucking you almost every single day!"_

Clearing my throat, I've decided I'm going to do this the way my mom told me.

"Well, yeah. Its perfectly normal to fantasize about somebody you love." I manage to get out.

But low and behold, he keeps pushing the matter even farther.

"But is it okay that my dreams involve" He pauses for a moment ," other things?"

If I had a drink, I would have choked on it. But for now, I'll settle on slamming the brakes at a stoplight.

"You mean like toys?" I choke out. Like seriously though, petite, fragile Kyle? Into kinky toys? If it were anybody else he said this too, they'd start laughing till their sides hurt.

Unfortunately though, I'm not anybody else.

I'm a kinky pervert that likes toys to be exact.

"Yeah." He replies meekly. "I think Kenny calls me a submissive uke."

_First of all, how in the hell would Kenny know this?_

Secondly, he needs to stop right now before I end up pouncing him right here, right now.

Turning the car into the driveway and parking it, I give a sigh and run my hands through my already messy hair. " I honestly don't see a problem with it. It just shows that you're _creative_ that's all."

I have no honest idea where the word _creative_ came from, but I guess he took it pretty well since he jumped out the car like the world's biggest weight was lifted off his out of the car, I slowly follow him to my front door and turn the key.

The comforting smell of my house, instead of booze, pot and, sweat, instantly calms me as I make my way upstairs, Kyle trailing behind me.

"Do you wanna use my bathroom or Shelly's?" I ask tossing him pair of red boxers that were too small for me and a white T-shirt. I could also offer if he wanted to sleep in Shelly's old room, but I don't think he'd want to.

"I'll just go to Shelly's. That way we could just go to sleep when we're finished." The redhead replied, already leaving the room.

"Yeah. Sleep." I muttered halfheartedly. Sleep for you probably, but me? I can already see this as a sleepless night either staring at the celling or reading fan fiction on my phone with the brightness turned down.

After grabbing a pair of plaid pajama pants and black T-shirt, I quickly scramble into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

P~P

The water scorches my back, but I kinda like it. The burning feeling it leaves makes my mind hazy and a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind travels to a lot of things, but they all revolve around one subject.

Kyle.

His smile. His hair. His eyes. Just, him.

_Come on Stan. You can do this. Its just one night._

_One_

_Night._

Before my mind could travel to anymore sinful thoughts, I squirt some of the cinnamon scented body wash in my hand and start to wash myself.

Yes, I use my hand to wash myself. Is there a problem?

Quickly rinsing off the soap from my body and hair, I then turn the knob to stop the flow of scorching water. I quickly step out and slip on my pants and T-shirt on, and walk out to see Kyle sitting on my bed holding something.

_Shit_.

"Stan," he beings calmly and holds up said offending object. " What are these and why do you have so many different pairs?"

_Shit Shit_.

I can feel the color drain from my face, and my stomach drops to match my color on the floor.

_You've got this Marsh. You've lied plenty of times before._

"Those are from Kenny. You know, when I was dating Wendy?" I can tell from the look he gives me that he saw straight through that lie.

"But you broke up with Wendy at the end of May. It's June so why do you still have them?" He fiddles with the handcuffs like a child playing with a new toy. "Is it weird that these are the same ones from my dreams?"

Oh great. Not only am I now a kinky perv whose drawer had been searched, but now I'm a kinky perv who can't seem to get the very obvious innuendo he said.

_As of this second right now, I'm out of ideas and totally speechless._

So, I do the first thing that comes to mind.

Quickly making my across the room, I snatch the metal cuffs away from him and toss them on the pillow, and sit down as if it never happened.

"So," I begin nervously, eyes darting around the room looking for some kind of scapegoat, " Did you hear what happened between Red and Lola at the party?"

Even though I refuse to look him, I can still see the determined look on his face. "Stan you didn't answer my question."

I still avoid his gaze, suddenly finding the lamp on my nightstand _very_ interesting. "What q-question?" I stammer. I knew I should have taken drama last year.

"Can you use those handcuffs on me?" He whispers, but I hear it clear as day.

Again, If i were drinking something, I would have done the biggest spit take of my life. As much as I want to scream 'yes!' to him and the world, I shake my head no. "Are you sure you're not drunk Kyle? Or is this just a spur of the moment kind of thing?"

I don't know if I could emotionally handle it if ( hypothetically) we _did_ end up having sex and it _did_ turn out to be a simple spare of the moment type of thing. Finally, I look up at him. His face was pointed down, eyes focused on his lap, and a heavy red tint to his face.

"But how can something be spur of the moment if you're the one I fantasize about?" He mumbles, causing my eyes to widen.

_Kyle fantasizes about me using different toys on him? Either this is a dream come true, or some horrible prank that's going to bite me in the ass._

"Kyle I-" But I'm cut off by Kyle grabbing my shoulders and planting a hard kiss to my lips.

_Oh my fucking holy shit. Kyle's kissing me._

_Kyle's kissing me. _

* * *

**Muahaha! Thats the end of chapter 2 my little pomegranates! Next chapter is when the fun truly begins *smirks evilly* **

**Next up on Entity for Eternity!: Chapter 3: Green light. **

** Au revior ! ^*^  
-819**


	3. Chapter 3: The Green Light

**Entity For eternity chapter 3**

**Heya kumquats! *dodges rock* I know I haven't updated in a long while, but I have a pretty good excuse for it!**

**One being this took so long for me to write. It literally took up 15 pages in my spiral, not counting the back pages.**

**Secondly, this is my very first lemon so don't hate me for infinity please? It was even harder since it was in first person… I made Stan pretty bipolar in this chapter, but I guess it kind of fits since he doesn't know what Kyle likes or how far to go with him. I mean I have him teasing in one part, rough in another, and then sweet, and I have no idea what I've done.**

**Also, I have made him quite the dirty talker.**

**Third, I was re-watching Future Diary and my annoyance for Yuno and Yukki at the end only got greater now that I know what actually happen... (¬_¬)**

**Disclaimer: Woe is me, I don't own South Park**

**Now without further ado, the frickity frack begin! ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

**_In which Kyle gives Stan the green light. _**

* * *

I never was one for closed mouth kisses.

So when Kyle kissed me with that adorable closed mouth kiss with his eyes shut tight and his whole body stiff, I knew I had to do something.

Gently, I put both of my hands on the sides of his face and coax his mouth open and his body into a more relaxing state. As soon as his mouth opens, my tongue begins to explore it fully.

My hands can't keep still either. They're either cupping his face, trailing them over his thighs (but steering clear of the small but growing bulge), or trying to pull him closer.

With lungs burning, I pull away from probably one of the best make out sessions in my life.

I can feel my face burning and as I try to catch my breath, my eyes rake over everything about Kyle. His slightly darker eyes, the flush of his face, the heaving of his chest as he tries to take in air.

Yep, this is a million times better than any one of my fantasies.

"Why'd you stop?" He panted, causing my face to burn even more. Good question. I don't even know why I stopped to tell the honest and sincere truth.

"Well I wanna know if you're not gonna regret this anytime in the near future."

After all of my experience, I don't know why I'm stuck blushing and frozen like a virgin on their first time.

Kyle throws his leg over me and straddles my lap, causing me to bite back a moan at the sudden pressure down there.

"How's this? I'm not drunk and I want you to use those handcuffs on me Stan."

A toothy smile breaks out onto my face as that sudden rush of confidence comes rushing back into my veins.

I placed both of my hands on his hips and roll my hips as I push him down, letting out that agonizing moan.

"I'm telling you right now, if we start I won't be able to stop." Someway somehow, I've managed to get that sultry tone in my voice that makes an even deeper red coat his cheeks." It's going to be a kinky, rough, ride."

Kyle grinds his ass on my lower half, making another moan slip out of the both of us. He then looks at me with a devious look that I'd never thought he could make," Well then, I guess I'd better buckle up."

If I wasn't in this position right now, I would have jumped for joy, screamed it to the world and have a dance party just for the soul reason that he gave me the green light to do this.

Quickly, I flip us over so that I'm on top and roughly slam my lips against his. Before he can even think about doing anything else, my tongue is in his mouth again moving against his. I bit down on his bottom lip, which drew a tiny bit of blood, causing him to groan loudly and arch against my chest. My hands start at where his shirt began, and I push his hips roughly into the mattress. My neck goes to the crooks of Kyle's neck where I leave a trail of silent kisses. Small gasps leave his mouth every time my lips brush against the skin, and a delicious whine rings in my ears when I bite down and suck.

"Take it off." I growled into his neck. His hands moved from clinging to my shoulders desperately to the hem of his shirt. As he pulled the shirt up to expose his stomach, I bit down in a different spot earning a whimper from him.

" Didn't you hear me?" I sneered, biting down even harder in a different spot on his collarbone "I _said_ take it off."

He pants in my ear followed by almost inaudible moan of my name, but it all sounds like music to my ears. "I can't."

Just to prove that I was dead serious, I trailed my hand down to the wet spot forming in his boxers.

"Already this hard?" I mused, stroking it and he gasped.

I finally sit up, straddling his hips, and take in the sight below me.

Kyle under me, a beautiful aroused mess, his hair messed up and splayed around his head, and his lips bruised, red, and parted from my abuse, and his eyes wide and staring at me, trying to figure out my next move.

Finally he gets the shirt off and I snatched it from him, and tossed it so it landed somewhere on the floor. Gripping him from under his arms, I slide him up to the head of the bed and reach for the handcuffs on my nightstand. I snapped one of the metal cuffs onto his wrist and then loop the chain through one of the cast iron rods and snap the other one. "Now," I start, moving Kyle's wrist just to make sure it wasn't too tight and that he had room to move, " The real fun begins."

Slowly I trail a path of kisses from his mouth all the way to the waistband of his boxers.

"Wait." He says, and I sit up and raise an eyebrow in response.

"Could you take off your shirt too? It just feels kinda weird that I'm the only one."

_That's it?_

Wordlessly, I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor.

"Like whatcha see?" I ask, smirking slightly when I see him staring and then he turns his gaze to the lamp.

Slowly, I slid the boxers off and I hear Kyle gasp when I take him fully into my hand.

It took a little longer than I expected, but I soon found a rhythm that had him melting beneath my hand.

I'm no better either. Every time he pulls against the headboard, the chains ring loudly in my ear.

If you haven't noticed already, I live to hear that sound.

"Feels good right?" I breathed into his ear, and he gave me a loud groan in reply.

"Shit-ah!-yes." He trailed off into another fit of sounds encouraging me further and further. A especially loud whine plays in my ears as I take one of his nipples into my mouth.

Swirling my tongue around the pink nub I gently nip at it and move to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"Goddammit Stan, stop being a –ngh- tease."

If he thinks this right now is teasing, then he has no idea what I can do.

* * *

** Yes yes, I know I'm mean for stopping it right here… **

**I'm just starting to feel really uncertain about this because it seems like I'm dragging this out longer than it needs to be T.T.I have the other chapter written already in my spiral, but depending on how this one goes, I'll change it from there. **

**Yes lemon? No lemon? **

**Au revior children!**

**~819**


End file.
